Después del final y
by Chibi Carshmen Ichigo
Summary: Despues de que todo terminara, Shinji se cuestiona varias cosas entre ellas el por que se siente incompleto, mientras Asuka escapa de la realidad, el se acerca para decirle Tu  No  estás sola


Después del final y…

**DISCLAIMER: NEON GENEIS EVANGELION Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR HIDEAKI ANNO Y DE TODO EL EQUIPO DE GAINAX, USO ESTOS PERSONAJES SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO: FINAL Y…. COMPLEMENTACIÓN**

**U**na playa, todo lo que veo, todo lo que quedo después del final.

Arena, la puedo sentir, justo bajo mis pies, pero lo que veo no se parece a ella, es un ligero polvo blanco, parecido a los restos de un gis que quedan al borrar un pizarrón.

Es tan extraño. Pareciera que estoy dentro de la cámara del EVA en una prueba de armonización. Incluso huele igual.

Sangre; ¡Detesto ese aroma! Me recuerda que vivo, una vida en la cual ya nada tiene sentido, los días pasan, cada vez son más largos.

Calor; cada vez se siente más ¿Acaso con el final de todo, Dios decidió convertir este lugar en el infierno? Tal vez, después de todo Asuka y yo acabamos con todos sus enviados, incluso con él…

Kaoru.

Ayanami y él fueron los únicos que me dieron amor genuino, por su amor a mi terminaron con todo, quisieron satisfacer mi deseo, un deseo que formule mal. Solo quería que mi sufrimiento terminara, necesitaba algo que me falta, amor. Necesitaba complementarme.

Complementación, ahora lo entiendo, el verdadero objetivo de Nerv y mi padre. Como deseo desaparecer…

Estoy sudando, hace un horrible calor, me deshago de mí camiseta y de mis calzoncillos, quiero estar más fresco. Pero, el viento no ayuda, es un viento caliente, tanto que me quema. Parece que estuviera en un desierto, tal vez si me meto al agua me refresque.

Entro, al principio se siente bien, es algo refrescante, pero en cierta forma es desagradable, esta agua teñida de naranja huele a sangre, a muerte.

Cierro los ojos, recuerdo a todos, a Kaji, Misato, Touji, Kenzuke, Pen Pen, mi padre, la doctora Ritsuko, Hyuga, Ayanami, Kaoru…

—Ikari, ¿Tu, estas arrepentido de algo verdad? —recuerdo perfectamente esa conversación

—Sí —siempre evite su mirada tan pura…

— ¿De qué? —me preguntó

—No pude evitar que Touji muriera —dije evitando su mirada aún más

—No fue tu culpa —dijo con esa pacifica voz

—Claro que sí, si hubiera obedecido a mi padre Touji…

—Él hubiera no existe —Su voz era tan suave…

— ¿Entonces porque Touji…?

— Fue el destino…

….

—Ikari… —mi apellido jamás se escuchó tan bien…

— ¿Sí?

—Debes abrir tu corazón, así solo conocerás el perdón —parecía como si en su boca solo existieran palabras de amor…

— ¿Abrir? —le pregunté

—Sí

—Nagisa…—Tenía tanto miedo de llamarle Kaoru

—Dime…

— ¿Cómo se abre el corazón? —pregunté

—Amando… —dijo en un suspiro

— ¿A quién?

—A ti mismo…

Lo entendí pero, me es imposible, para amarme tengo que complementarme, algo que nunca podré lograr, Asuka es tan…

Terca.

Salgo del agua, me siento mareado y con mucho calor, el agua apenas y me refrescó,

Vuelvo tambaleante a ese horrible lugar, un pequeño fuerte construido con escombros.

Ahí es donde nos hemos refugiado Asuka y yo.

Entro y me doy cuenta de que sigo desnudo, si Asuka me viera, me gritaría, pero no me verá pasa casi todo el día durmiendo.

Todo se reduce a una silla, tres montones de escombro y dos montones de trapos aquí adentro.

Asuka esta recostada en uno de esos montones de trapos que nos sirven de camas, esta cubierta solo con una manta.

—Shinji… —llama

— ¿Qué quieres? —le digo

—Tengo calor… —susurra, esta recostada boca arriba y tiene los ojos cerrados

—Pues quítate esa manta de encima

Ella no me contesta y se da la vuelta, al parecer está dormida.

Esto me recuerda algo…

— ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? — Escuche de la voz de Asuka, Misato Y Ayanami, el día que todo terminó

Me acerco a ella, miro su brazo el cual tiene estirado, puedo ver en él una enorme cicatriz, la toco, y sigo cuidadosamente su camino hasta llegar al hombro…

Sigo acariciándola, no sé por qué, solo la acaricio, su cuello es tentadoramente suave.

Subo por la barbilla, hacia la tentación de sus labios, unos labios que ya he probado, detengo mi camino en ese lugar, quisiera probarlos de nuevo, quisiera que ella fuera toda para mí, tengo este asqueroso deseo desde hace mucho.

Mía, tienes que ser totalmente mía, Asuka Langley Soryuu, tal vez por eso estemos aquí, tal vez sea el deseo de aquel ser supremo que llamamos dios, tal vez sea tu destino ser mía, formemos una nueva raza, una nueva humanidad, formemos a lo que Kaoru llamó Lilim…

Este deseo es cada vez más fuerte, insiste en dominarme, en salir, Asuka…

Acerco mis labios a los suyos, mi respiración esta agitada, mucho, demasiado, siento que el corazón amenaza con salirse…

Le beso, aún continua dormida, es tan agradable, quisiera estar aquí para siempre…

Me siento bien, jamás me sentí así, continuo besándola, bajo por su cuello, estoy casi arriba de ella, pero no lo nota, continua dormida…

—Asuka…. — digo en un susurro que más bien parece un gemido

Continúo bajando, del cuello al hombro, no me atrevo a bajar más.…

Vuelvo a sus labios, subo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz y otro más en la frente…

—Shinji..., —Susurra

Sin decir nada vuelvo a besarla en los labios, ella no hace nada para detenerme, al contrario, corresponde mi acción.

Pongo mis manos en su rostro y ella sube una de sus manos hacia el mío, la acaricio, es tan suave.

No resisto la tentación de continuar bajando las manos toco su cuello, sus hombros, me armo de valor y bajo un poco la manta que la cubre, dejando al descubierto su pecho, ella separa sus labios de los míos…

—No sigas — dice, con su respiración agitada

La miro, parece algo asustada, la vuelvo a besar, para tranquilizarla, ella baja su mano de mi rostro y siento que la pasa por mi cuello y mi pecho desnudo…

Ahora soy yo quien separo mis labios de los suyos…

—Asuka… tu… ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? — digo, ahora estoy seguro de que así lograremos complementarnos, así lograremos encontrar la paz, la felicidad que falta, lograremos crear a Lilim…

Ella titubea un poco, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, jamás la vi tan confundida…

—No —dice —yo no…

Me aparto de ella bruscamente, por alguna razón estoy enojado, no, furioso.

—Idiota, espera —dice y se levanta cubriéndose con la manta

No quiero escucharle, así que me dispongo a salir.

—Shinji, escúchame, ¡No me dejes sola, idiota! — grita

Me volteo y la miro, estoy harto de que siempre me grite y humille.

— ¿Sabes que Asuka? ¡Te odio! Y antes de exigirme algo que ni tu puedes hacer mírate y verás lo patética que eres. ¡Eres una inútil! Pasas todo el día durmiendo, sin ver que a tu alrededor el mundo ya se acabó y estas completamente sola…

— ¡CÁLLATE! —grita y siento el impacto de su mano en mi mejilla

— ¡NO ASUKA, ESTA VEZ NO HARÉ LO QUE ME MANDES! —Le grito y le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza —Ha llegado la hora de que sepas tu lugar

— ¡IDIOTA, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO! —Grita, mientras intenta zafar su muñeca de mi mano.

— ¡QUÉDATE QUIETA! —grito

— ¡SUÉLTAME YA IMBÉCIL! —la veo desesperada, con su otra mano intenta golpearme pero la detengo con fuerza y la jalo hacia afuera del fuerte.

— ¡SHINJI YA BASTA! — grita a punto de llorar

La suelto, dejándola caer en la arena blanca y miro como se incorpora, dejándome ver su espalda desnuda.

—Ahora mira a tu alrededor, ve todo lo que quedo después del final, observa el entorno en el que diariamente sufro, ponte a pensar en lo que me cuesta satisfacer tus estúpidos caprichos y piensa en lo afortunada que eres por que no te he dejado morir.

—No, no quiero reencontrarme con mi madre, aunque supe la verdad me aterra verla — susurró —prefiero vivir en uno de mis sueños, prefiero moldear mi realidad…

— ¡Eso no es moldear tu realidad! —Digo en voz alta — Eso es vivir con los ojos cerrados…

Me acerco a ella, puedo ver como llora, por alguna razón me siento mal, tal vez no debí lastimarla…

—Tal vez, tengas razón —dice — Pero no sé cómo moldear mi realidad y sentirme en calma aún con todo lo que ha pasado

Le tomo la mano y la volteo hacia mí. Ahora nada la cubre, ni a mí tampoco. Es raro estar desnudos frente al otro. La miro, sin disimular nada, su cuerpo de mujer aún no está del todo desarrollado, pero sin dudarlo puedo decir que es hermosa, tal vez no estemos listos para una nueva raza, tal vez fue un error que Dios decidiera que un par de adolescentes se quedaran solos en todo el mundo.

Ella también me mira, tal vez piense que aún me falta crecer, también mi cuerpo no se ha desarrollado por completo.

—Asuka… —Susurro para romper el silencio

— ¿Qué pasa? —me dice con algo de miedo en su voz

—Yo sé cómo puedes moldear tu realidad

— ¿Cómo? —me dice y toma mi otra mano

—Amando —digo al fin entendiendo lo que Kaoru me dijo

— ¿A quién? —es extraño que me pregunte algo que yo pregunté hace mucho

— A ti misma —le digo y le beso la frente

— ¿Cómo puedo amarme? — Pregunta —antes solo quería destacar, para que todos me amaran yo nunca me he amado

—Para amarte, debes obtener lo que te falta —digo suavemente

—Shinji, ¿Tú te amas? —pregunta

—No, aún no obtengo lo que me falta, estoy incompleto —le digo

— ¿Y qué te falta? —me pregunta mirando mis ojos

— Amor… —respondo — ¿Y a ti?

Ella piensa mientras yo poso mis labios en sus pelirrojos cabellos y siento como una lágrima resbala de mis ojos a mi mejilla hasta perderse en los cabellos de Asuka…

—Compañía… —responde con su voz entrecortada

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos percatamos de que el otro llora, sin importar que estemos desnudos la abrazo y ella corresponde el gesto.

—Compleméntame… —Le digo susurrándole al oído y soltándome a llorar.

— Sabía que lo entendería, al fin encontró, el significado de la vida, al fin pudiste abrir tu corazón, Ikari…

"Kaoru Nagisa, desde otro plano"


End file.
